


He Don't Know

by Anonymous



Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISONRoman's getting worse.If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.
Relationships: Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship
Series: A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	He Don't Know

The night’s getting late now, but to Roman it's just beginning. He’s sitting in a run down club where people never get noticed. This night's tearing him to pieces, and he feels all but defeated. 

But he doesn't know.

There’s a new singer and every word he sings resonates through his soul. He’s never heard someone like this before. He drops his beer and his liquid grief spills all over the floor.

And suddenly he’s screaming like a banshee.

Wondering how  _ he _ can just  _ go. _

But he doesn't know.

Roman doesn’t know how he got here, but he’s fucked up on his bedroom floor, and his first thought's “let's do some more” 

They say it all kills with thrills, and I hope it does. 

“Can you hear me, love?”

Love and poison, they’re all the same. They share these interchangeable names, and he’s jonesing for the dopamine. These things are the means to his end, but he still pretends.

There ain't no drug in all the world like loving  _ him. _

Cocaine and cigarettes will have to do.

Won't somebody save me, my heart's beating out my chest

And I just want to hold you with those steady hands I once possessed.

If only you'd known, that baby I'm yours.


End file.
